


Tell Me Darling (Where Do We Begin)

by b_dubinsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bowling Alley Owners, Bowling alley, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some mentions of past sexual abuse, and i got fed up so i made it nasty, it deleted three times, this is kind of filthy, yee yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dubinsky/pseuds/b_dubinsky
Summary: “Charles McAvoy.” He faked annoyance, dropping a couple dollar bills.“What?” He asked dismissively, biting at Matty’s neck.“I still have work to do.” Matt complained, more breathless now that Charlie was sucking a mark under his ear.





	Tell Me Darling (Where Do We Begin)

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE GOING TO THE STANLEY CUP FINAL

Charlie knew Saturday’s at The Aitch were tough. Hell, they stayed open until 10:30 and all the drunken idiots went to the back room, trying to slip their fourteen year old’s some drinks along with them. It got tiresome trying to run all the idiots off and keep the business afloat when stupid shit like that was always happening. 

Everyone knew that Charlie and Matt were a thing. They had been a thing since they met in college-becoming more CharlieandMatt-and decided that they wanted to open a business together and when the opportunity arose to reopen the old bowling alley in the outskirts of Boston, they hopped on it. 

It took a lot of work, but the end result was their beloved Aitch Bowling Alley. 

When everything had gotten done, they hired their two best friends, Jake and Anders to work the kitchen and they were off. 

But back to the fact that they’re together, yeah, they are. They love each other and when they’re working, they have each gotten compliments from the boys or even just customers that they dance around each other when they’re working so well. 

So right now was no different than that, only Charlie was really needy right now. 

_ Needy needy. _

Matt walked around the corner and behind the shoe counter with the money bag like a man on a mission. He didn’t care if it was just him or if there were fifteen million people around him he was always ambitious about anything he did and, god, Charlie loved him.

Charlie wrapped himself around him from behind, mimicking an octopus’ limbs. 

“Hi, baby.” Matt smiled, turning around in his grip. “I have work to do right now.” 

“I know, but just, mmm.” Charlie whined like a little girl, flopping around a little bit. 

“As amusing as this really is, I need to get back to work so we can leave as early as possible tonight.” 

Through his whining and wishing he could just give Matt head right here in the middle of the alley, he just took a second to admire his boyfriend, always ready for something and always thinking a mile ahead of Charlie. 

Matt finally got tired of his insistent cry-babying and slipped under Charlie’s arms. 

Chuck got it in his mind that, if he went and told Jake and Anders that they could leave, he could get Matt alone and not have to worry about it. The alley was alarmingly empty for a Saturday night and Charlie couldn’t find it in himself to be as worried with that as he was with finding someplace to fuck his boyfriend. 

He walked back to the kitchen area to find the two pressed up against the counter making out with each other which made him happy. It was such a huge contrast from how they were treating each other a few weeks ago, having had an argument that drug Charlie and Matt in too.

(Anders had accused Jake of having eyes for Charlie when he obviously didn’t. He loved Anders with every ounce of himself and he should have known that Jake never wanted to hurt him. When Charlie got drug into it, though, being the person of interest, Matt ultimately got pulled into it too. He knew that Charlie and Jake didn’t have anything going on, but if there is anything going around it sometimes makes it hard to trust your lover.)

“Hey, Matty and I decided that we were gonna close up early since there’s no one here. You guys are good to go.” He spoke, smiling at how caught up in each other they seemed. 

They gathered their things in silent serenity and said bye to Charlie and Matt before they left out the door. 

Charlie contained himself until he  _ absolutely knew  _ that Jake and Anders were to the McDonald’s a little bit down main street, moving back to Matt, in front of him this time, and picking him up off of his feet. 

“Charles McAvoy.” He faked annoyance, dropping a couple dollar bills.

“What?” He asked dismissively, biting at Matty’s neck.

“I still have work to do.” Matt complained, more breathless now that Charlie was sucking a mark under his ear. 

Charlie ignored him and walked to the main door, locking it and turning off all the lights before moving back to the shoe cabinet, sitting Matt on it for a second. 

He picked the dollar bills up off the floor and put them back in the bag because he’s a loving and caring boyfriend, and picked him up again, walking them to the bathroom. 

He pushed them through the door of the bathroom door and shoved him against the adjacent wall, watching as Matt’s face squeezed in a tight wince. 

Charlie didn’t pay it any mind, going back to shoving his tongue down Matty’s throat.

He dropped him to his feet and worked them both out of their clothes as quickly as he could, and as he looked Matt up and down, he knew three things in that moment.

1; Matt was literally the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on and he never wanted to have to open his eyes without Matty being there.

2; Matt wouldn’t want to be turned towards the wall for this so he would definitely have to hold him.

(He found out early on-the first time they fucked actually-that Matt didn’t like to be turned around or to be on his hands and knees or belly because someone had taken advantage of him like that and it brought back bad memories.

“I also just wanna see your cute little face, baby.” He had said after telling him the story, wrapping his legs around Charlie’s hips.)

3; He is pretty well open because, I mean, come on. Charlie lives with him and they have sort of this  _ schedule  _ of every other day and not waiting three weeks so Matt is pretty much always open and, wow, isn’t that a concept.

Now naked, he wants to kiss Matt more than anything and so he does, kissing him for what seems like forever before he slips his fingers between their mouths and down his throat. 

He went to his knees, his arm straining to keep his fingers secure in his mouth, and licked on the head of Matt’s dick. 

“Oh, fuck, Charlie.” Matt whined, muffled by the fingers in his mouth. 

They kept that up until Charlie thought his fingers were wet enough and he stood back up, reaching behind Matt to rub his newly wet fingers against his hole. 

Matt hitched his hips against Charlie’s, craning his neck to attach his lips to Charlie’s hungrily as he pressed a finger into him. 

Charlie swallowed the moan that Matt initially let out, letting Matt’s pleasure speak for itself and urge him on. 

He opens him up quickly but pays attention to the details if he needs anymore or if he needs to hurry and when he’s done and ready to fuck Matt, he pulls his fingers out slowly. 

“Come on, Matt. Let me pick you up.” He complained after Matt was making a fuss about getting held against the wall. 

“Make me.” Matt muttered, looking down at his feet. 

Charlie grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, making him look up at Charlie. 

“Mmm what was that?” He asked, biting Matt’s adams apple. 

“Make me.” Matt spoke up louder, visibly more tense than he was before. 

Charlie wrestled with him, getting his legs wrapped around his hips and pushing him against the wall roughly. 

“I made you, didn’t I?” Charlie smirked and Matt squeezed his thighs, spurring Charlie into action. 

He spit into his palm, reaching between them to wet his dick sufficiently and push it into Matt. 

Matty scrabbled at his shoulders, blunt nails sinking into his skin as he fully settled into Matt, stilling and letting him get used to everything. 

He didn’t need to. Matt took it like a champ every other day but sometimes it was almost like he hurt Matt and he never wanted to hurt him so Charlie has learned to take his time at the start. 

He began with slow, shallow thrusts, only coming out about an inch and then slowly feeding it back to Matt, watching the expressions on his face as his dick slowly stretched Matt out. 

By the time Matt was ready, he was letting that be known, hitting his heel into Charlie’s lower back and whining, saying he wants it harder. 

“Give me your dick. Come on, give it to me, baby.” He panted.  

Charlie listened because, well, why wouldn’t he. 

He situated his hands on the flat back of Matt’s thighs and began working his hips up faster. 

Matt’s head fell forward onto Charlie’s shoulder, shifting to the side to suck a mark into Charlie’s neck, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold onto Charlie. 

Charlie’s hand slid up Matt’s back, gripping onto the place under his neck, holding him close to him as possible while his hips rocked into Matt. 

He walked out of the bathroom, still inside of Matt, and moved to the back room, pushing papers off of the desk and sitting on it. 

“Ride me, babe.” He breathlessly demanded, holding onto Matt’s hips. 

Matt rolled his hips experimentally once with a loud moan before beginning to bounce slowly on Charlie. 

Charlie took his slow pace for all of about two minutes before he got impatient and picked Matt up again, putting him on his back on the desk, slipping out in the mix. 

Once Matt was laid down, Charlie took a moment to admire him again, running his big hands over his chest, stopping to pinch at his nipples earning a loud squeak from him. 

He pushed back into Matt gently, and he quickly grabbed Charlie’s biceps, scratching at them too. 

Charlie decided that enough was enough and he wanted to come, so he started snapping his hips in as hard and fast as he could, aiming for Matt’s prostate every time. 

Matt moved one hand down to wrap around his dick tightly, jerking himself off at the same pace of Charlie’s thrusts. 

It doesn't take long but it seems like forever and when he comes, it rolls through him, coming so hard some of it gets to his chest and chin, a droplet landing in his hair. 

He whites out. 

Charlie comes while Matt is rolling through his orgasm, Matt’s hole tightening around him and pulling Charlie over with him. 

When Matt comes to, Charlie is heaving on top of him, pressing light kisses onto his chest, still softening inside of him. 

“We need to clean up and get home.” Charlie complained. 

“Just, shut up and stay here.” Matt whispered into his hair. 

And yeah, they could just stay there. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> matt mentions that he had been sexually abused at one point in this story


End file.
